


The End of a Beginning

by Alshoruzen



Series: Lure [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: Nakamori's attempts to trap the Kaitou KID by using one Kudo Shinichi has backfired. Royally. KID would like to thank his task force for being so very helpful. KaitoxShinichi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is set right after chapter 4 of Lure. You should read that first because that's where most of the plot is. This is being posted separately here because of rating.

The kiss sent tingles of electricity racing along Shinichi's nerves. In some ways, it was almost a relief. He had been yearning for this all this time—or rather the part of him that dared to hope had been. And he could see from the intensity in the indigo eyes locked with his own that Kaito felt the same. That was a relief too.

The thief's tongue swept over his lips, seeking entrance, and Shinichi granted it. The kiss deepened and he found his eyes fluttering shut almost of their own accord. They explored each other's mouths, reveling in the closeness. Shinichi slid his arms around the thief's neck, running his fingers through his hair. Though it looked spiky, it was actually surprisingly soft. As his fingers toyed with the short, dark strands, Kaito's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward until he was sitting on the thief's lap, their bodies pressed together in a rapidly growing desire to be even closer.

Shinichi found himself moaning quietly into the kiss as Kaito's calloused hands found their way up under his shirt. Long fingers danced over the sensitive skin of his stomach and traced senseless patterns up his sides and across his chest and back. The slightly tickling sensation made him shiver. Then they had found their way down to fondle his rear and he squirmed. With Shinichi moaning and wiggling like that while sitting so snugly astride his lap, Kaito was rapidly losing what was left of his self control. On the other hand, his detective wasn't complaining, so he figured it didn't matter.

Shinichi made a noise of surprise but didn't resist as KID shifted and pushed him back down onto the bed.

Their eyes met and held.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kaito inquired (because it paid to make sure if he didn't want to get kicked next time they met).

In answer, Shinichi pulled the thief back into another kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. One of the thief's hands had snuck down to trail up his thigh and between his legs to cup him while he was distracted. Now it was beginning to massage him through the intervening fabric. A loud moan escaped his lips, and he clutched at the thief's jacket. He barely noticed the thief's other hand making quick work of the assorted ties and buttons keeping his clothes together, brushing them aside to reveal the pale skin beneath (like unwrapping candy, Kaito thought, amused).

Shinichi wasn't entirely sure what happened next except that there was a sudden explosion of smoke and glitter. Caught unprepared, he inhaled a lungful of both and started coughing as his eyes watered. He could sense Kaito pull away and begin to fan at the smoke. Once it had cleared, the thief helped Shinichi into a sitting position and patted his back until the coughing subsided.

"What was that?" the detective demanded, still wheezing and scrubbing the smoke-induced tears from his eyes.

"One of my smoke bombs," Kaito said blithely. "Just be happy you didn't trigger one of the ones for sleeping gas."

They stared at each other. They both had glitter all over their clothes and caught in the strands of their hair. Shinichi, having gotten the brunt of the explosion, also had glitter dusted over his face and neck. For a moment neither of them moved or spoke. Then they both burst out laughing.

"That would have been awkward," Shinichi agreed once he'd managed to get his laughter under control.

"And a waste of a perfectly good night," the thief added. "Here, let me." He snapped his fingers. This time Shinichi didn't choke on the smoke because he'd been expecting it, but he did let out a yelp as he was pushed back down onto the bed and dexterous hands peeled away what was left of his clothes. By the time the smoke had dissipated, he was lying there very much naked under the hungry eyes of an equally unclothed thief. The way those eyes were roaming over him was making Shinichi's whole body grow hot despite the faint chill of the night air.

"You know, it's rather fortuitous that you know my name now." The thief in question's smile morphed into a lecherous grin. "After all, you need to know what name to scream tonight."

Shinichi blushed bright red, but he didn't have any time to respond as the thief's mouth covered his once again. There was nothing slow or soft about this kiss though. It was rough and full of fire, and it left Shinichi gasping for breath.

It was the beginning of a heated assault. The magician's hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere—tasting, teasing, finding and exploiting all of his most sensitive places. Shinichi could only writhe, helpless in the clutches of this onslaught of new sensations.

Then the thief's mouth had found its way down there and what was left of Shinichi's coherent thoughts melted. Kaito smirked around the appendage in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around and massage sensitive skin. It was obviously having quite an effect on his little detective, and Kaito was going to make sure that this was one night Shinichi never forgot.

Taking advantage of Shinichi's distraction, Kaito left one hand to keep the detective's hip in place and the other to find the bottle he'd slipped from his suit earlier amidst the smoke (big thumbs up for always preparing for the possibilities). Coating his fingers in the slippery substance, he brushed his hand up those warm, smooth thighs before sliding stealthily to the detective's sacred entrance. Shinichi didn't seem to notice as the thief gently pushed one slick finger past the ring of tight muscle and into the narrow passage beyond. He did notice when the second finger pressed in to join the first. Kaito took his mouth from the detective's member and licked his lips, grinning as his fingers moved in deeper. Shinichi was warm and tight around them like a velvet vice pressing against the intruders. Just imagining how that was going to feel around his own throbbing cock was making him even harder, if that were even possible.

He added another finger and began to thrust gently. Shinichi gasped and made little mewling sounds as the thief's fingers played inside him. The stimulation from those fingers alone was almost too much. Add that skillful mouth and he really didn't stand a chance. He could feel the tension growing inside him and he had the feeling he wasn't going to last much longer against this stimulation. His hands twisted into the sheets.

Suddenly the thief was pulling away. Shinichi made a noise of protest, cracking open an eye he didn't remember closing to see what the matter was, but he didn't have to wait long. Warm hands stroked his inner thighs, encouraging them to part farther and sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

Kaito paused for a moment, just admiring the sight laid out before him. Shinichi's pale skin was flushed with the heat of passion. His eyes were closed, kiss-swollen lips parted as he panted. Indigo eyes trailed down the length of the detective's bare form to the evidence of his excitement and that sweet little hole twitching in anticipation for him. He smirked. His gaze moved on to those long, supple legs spread so wantonly. All for him.

Looking back up at Shinichi's face, he found a pair of half-lidded eyes looking back. Their normally bright blue had grown dark and hazy with lust.

"Kaito?"

That was it. He couldn't wait any longer.

Surging forward, he crushed his lips against Shinichi's in another searing kiss as he lined himself up with the detective's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he murmured, moving to nip at Shinichi's ear. His hot breaths made the shell of Shinichi's ear tingle. The words were followed by a wet tongue.

Shinichi shuddered at the touch. He could feel his own heart beating faster. His whole body was thrumming with anticipation. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to the side of the thief's neck. "Just do it."

He felt more than heard the laugh rumble through Kaito. "As you wish."

It was thick and hot and Shinichi couldn't stop the whimper from escaping him as he felt it pushing into him, sinking deeper and deeper until he was utterly filled by it. He could feel his own inner muscles stretching to accommodate the intrusion. His fingers clawed at the sheets. He felt so full he could barely breathe. It was new and strange and a little uncomfortable yet somehow exactly what he wanted because it was Kaito.

Actually, now that he was getting used to the feeling, there was something more he wanted. Blinking open slightly unfocused eyes, he reached out with one hand, cupped it around the back of the thief's neck, and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. The movement caused the length inside him to shift, and he moaned against the thief's mouth. Kaito got the hint and began to move.

The thief pulled out and pushed back in. Shinichi tossed his head back against the pillows, gasping.

Kaito was touching all the right places inside him with each thrust, and Shinichi couldn't help but to respond. He moved to meet Kaito's thrusts, canting his hips just so to allow the thief in a little deeper. His back arched and blunt fingernails scraped down Kaito's back, encouraging him to go faster. Kaito was all too eager to oblige, settling into a quick, hard rhythm, in out in—

It was addicting. The taste of Shinichi's skin. The detective's breathy little moans and whimpers of pleasure and need. The deliciously tight, soft heat that almost seemed to pull Kaito in, just begging him to burry himself all the way inside and holding him close.

Perfect. It was the only way he could describe the way they fit together. Like a hand in a tailor-made glove.

He could stay here doing this all night, he thought. In fact, he planned to do just that. He had been handed a golden opportunity to fulfill some of his fantasies with a pleasantly willing—dare he say eager—Shinichi, and Kaito intended to take full advantage of it.

Latching onto the side of Shinichi's neck, he licked and bit, sucking on the delicate skin until it began to bruise as they continued to rock together. Their bodies seemed to know just what to do as they moved in unison. It was like a dance. Arms and legs entangled and chests heaving from the exertion. Shinichi tossed his head from side to side, unable to control the cries of pleasure spilling from his throat as the pace picked up and the pounding inside him grew deeper and more invigorating, touching him in ways he'd never even imagined he could b touched before.

"I want to hear you scream for me," the thief's voice purred beside his ear as another deep thrust had Shinichi arching off the bed.

Shinichi flushed and bit the thief on the shoulder. It was only a token resistance though. He was slipping rapidly towards the edge, wrapped up and carried away by this primal rhythm pulsing through their entwined bodies. But if he was going over the edge of this cliff of insanity, he was bringing Kaito with him.

-0-

"Kudo-kun!" Relief broke out across Nakamori Ginzo's face (rather hypocritically, in Shinichi's opinion). "Are you alright?" His gaze swept up and down over the young detective as though he expected to see bandages or something.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. It was true too. Other than the fact that certain parts of him were rather sore and were going to make sitting down a little difficult for some time anyway, but the police didn't need to know that.

"Where have you been? We've been searching for you since last night!"

"I was locked in a hotel room until this morning." Being kissed senseless—among other things—by KID, but that wasn't any of their business either. He fought down the instinctive blush those memories brought up lest it give him away. He could still feel the thief's touch ghosting over his skin. He shivered in pleasant recollection. They had both been so caught up in the heat of the moment and the thrill of finally being together after all this time that by the time they'd actually gone to sleep he recalled that the sky had already started turning gray. It had definitely been one hell of a first night.

"And KID?"

"He took the jewel." Although it had been more of a second thought. The thief had been much more interested in claiming Shinichi (not that Shinichi was complaining. In retrospect, he was actually kind of smug about it. It wasn't every day someone chose you over millions worth in gold and gemstones). Shinichi had woken that morning to the thief leaving hickeys all over his chest and back. It had taken him a moment to realize that Kaito was endeavoring to create his signature KID caricature on the detective's person. At that point, Shinichi hadn't known whether to roll his eyes, laugh, or smack the thief with a pillow. Instead, they'd ended up making out. Not that Shinichi really minded. He had, however, had to demand that Kaito stay out of the bathroom when he went to clean up or he had the feeling he would still be there (pinned to the shower wall with his legs wrapped around a certain thief's waist, no doubt. Ack, he had to stop imagining how that would feel right now or prepare to answer awkward questions).

He was actually quite happy with the way things had turned out, even if it was going to be a long time before he trusted anyone from the KID Task Force or Hakuba again. He'd gotten to see KID's real face, and he'd heard the thief's real name from the man's own lips.

A small smile made its way onto his face at that. That last part meant more to him than anything—not because he'd wanted to know who KID was behind the monocle but because it meant KID had given him his trust.

And Kaito had promised him a proper date next week. He was rather looking forward to it.


	2. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this chapter went better as the end of this part rather than the beginning of the next part. ^^

"So," Ran began, giving Shinichi a rather sly look over the café table. It was the same café table Shinichi had been occupying ever since the wedding dress incident because, despite the new turn his and KID's relationship had taken, his problems with the nosy public (and Sonoko) had not changed at all. "I heard KID kidnapped you at the heist the other day."

Shinichi choked on his coffee and ended up coughing violently. Setting his mug down with a clunk, he grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the hot liquid that he had inadvertently sprayed onto the table. "What? Who told you that?"

Ran actually laughed. "Who do you think the police called first when they couldn't find you? Even if I wasn't your best friend, Dad's still a detective. Nakamori-keibu called Megure-keibu and Megure-keibu called us to see if we'd seen or heard anything from you. We said we hadn't and they said they'd keep us posted and to let them know if you turned up. Then I tried to call you, but your phone was turned off." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "The entire force turned out to search for you. Did you know?"

He hadn't. He knew the KID Task Force had been looking, but that was all just part of a KID heist and the usual scramble to uncover the thief's tracks and whereabouts. Feeling torn between embarrassed at having caused such a ruckus, exasperated because it was half the police's fault he'd been abducted in the first place (come on, they pinned the damned heist target to his clothes. They should have known the thief would see it as a two in one), and touched that they had been that worried about him, Shinichi found himself tracing the lines in the wood of the table with his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it caused so much trouble."

Ran blinked in mild confusion then shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I mean, it was Kaitou KID, so we were pretty sure you weren't going to turn up dead or anything. I think they were more worried that KID might molest you."

Shinichi choked on his coffee for the second time in as many minutes.

"Why are you surprised?" the girl queried, looking far too amused by the whole situation. "You were the only person who thought he was kidding."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned then?" he asked grumpily, wiping up the latest spill. He would have thought Ran would go into protective-big-sister mode or something, not smile calmly at him like his mother would. Now there was a horrifying thought. What if his mother ever caught wind of what had happened?! He shuddered and hurriedly shoved the thought out of his head.

"I thought about it, but I didn't think KID would do anything too serious to you unless you were okay with it, so I didn't think there was much to worry about. He's supposed to be a gentleman after all."

"Gentlemen don't kidnap people or steal other people's property," he felt compelled to point out.

"Well, if he did hurt you…" The brunette's pleasant expression shifted subtly but clearly into something rather more menacing.

Shinichi swallowed. "No—no, that won't be necessary."

"Good. So? What happened?"

"Didn't the police tell you?"

"They only said you'd come back and that you didn't appear to be hurt. On, and they said the jewel was stolen. So where were you?"

"It was just some hotel," Shinichi hedged.

"So…you spent the night alone in a hotel with KID."

Shinichi blushed beet red and spluttered. "What are you implying?!"

"I'm not implying anything. I was just asking. Although judging from your reaction, I'm guessing something happened after all."

"What? No!" he lied, turning even redder. He felt like his face was literally on fire. "We just—talked."

"Talked." The way Ran enunciated the word made it quite clear that she wasn't buying it. "Okay, so how did it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ask you out?"

Shinichi stared into his friend's expectant face and wondered how he was going to squirm out of a direct answer. Ran didn't sound like she would be letting the subject go anytime soon, but he also knew she wasn't against the idea. She had, in fact, shown signs of encouraging it. At the same time, what could he say? KID was still a criminal, whether or not Ran supported the idea that they get together. He wished he'd thought to ask Kaito about it. He had the feeling that the thief wouldn't actually mind Ran knowing, and if Shinichi could tell anyone he supposed Ran was probably the only person he'd really want to tell. Haibara would tease him and his parents were…yeah, not happening. The police definitely didn't need to know, and he had the feeling Hattori would cough up a lung laughing considering how hilarious he'd found the whole dress incident. That only left Agasa, who might just have a heart attack.

"He…might have mentioned it," he said finally. "But, um, can we talk about this another time?"

It was Ran's turn to look surprised. But then her expression grew thoughtful. The next few minutes passed in silence with the two of them sipping at their respective beverages. Finally she smiled and nodded, standing up.

"Alright. When you're ready. I'm meeting with Sonoko in a few minutes so I have to get going."

He nodded. "I'll see you around then."

"Oh, but Shinichi."

He looked up at her as she stopped beside his seat. "What is it?"

"Once you've sorted everything out, I do expect you to introduce him to me."

-0-

Kaito's foot tapped as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time. It had crawled forward by about two minutes since the last time he'd looked at it. It felt like it should have been longer, but he supposed it was a good thing that it wasn't. Really though, he was still feeling rather elated by recent events. All that buzzing excitement was making it difficult to stand still.

"Kaito! I'm so sorry I'm late."

Finally! Turning with a grin on his face and a wave for Aoko, he was mildly surprised to see that she had brought company.

"Why did you bring that thing with you?" he demanded, wrinkling his nose.

"Kaito! Saguru is not a thing!"

"Whatever. I said I'd give you a backstage tour before the show. I don't remember saying the offer extended to nosy blond nuisances."

Aoko ignored the insult to her boyfriend. Over the years, she had learned that trying to get the two to get along was a hopeless endeavor that she wasn't going to waste energy on anymore. As long as they didn't kill each other, she could live with it. "I brought him because we're going to lunch later and it was just easier this way."

The magician heaved a melodramatic sigh. "Fine. Just make sure he doesn't touch anything."

"I am standing right here, Kuroba," the blond in question said in some annoyance. He didn't want to be here either, although he supposed this could provide an opportunity to ferret out some information. He decided to overlook the fact that he had never managed to learn anything useful from talking to the magician. There was a first time for everything.

"Security for the performance hall is pretty tight so stay with me," Kaito instructed as he turned and led his guests inside.

Aoko had told him that she wanted to see what it was like backstage. Kaito suspected she was hoping to run into some celebrities, this being Ekoda's largest and most prestigious performance hall. It wasn't uncommon for the place to be hosting up and coming stars or established performers with household names. When he'd asked who she was hoping to bump into though, she'd only blushed and tried to hit him with a mop. Oh well, he was always happy to show off his work.

Currently he was showing them the main stage. Aoko was standing out in the middle of the stage, staring out in awe across the rows upon rows of empty seats and marveling at the sheer size of the place.

"Kuroba."

Taking his eyes from Aoko, the magician turned to face the blond detective. "What is it now?"

"Where did you take Kudo-san?"

Kaito gave the blond a blank look (though inside he was snickering at the question). "What are you talking about?"

"Kudo-kun disappeared from the heist building and was gone for a whole night. Where were you two and what were you doing?"

"Assuming the heist you're talking about is the KID heist, I take it that you're asking me where KID took Kudo, whom I have never met. How the hell would I know what they did?"

"Because you were there."

"Actually, I was here setting up for my next show. I even have witnesses."

Hakuba scowled. "I'm sure you do." Then he paused suddenly as a throught struck him. "Wait, do you mean to say that you brought Kudo-san here?"

Kaito almost laughed out loud, but his Poker Face stayed firmly in place. He had thought about bringing Shinichi to see this place some time, but preferably after they figured out how to get their civilian lives introduced to each other in non-suspicion-inducing ways. That would definitely have to be the next thing they discussed next time they met.

Or rather the next thing they discussed after the proper date he'd promised to take Shinichi on.

A slow, predatory smirk spread across his face at the thought. He was certainly going to have fun planning that. He mentally rubbed his hands together. What could he say? He was just a natural schemer. There were few things more satisfying than seeing a plan through to fruition despite all opposing forces. The more obstacles overcome, the more thrilling the victory.

Oh, but first he had to get rid of Hakuba and Aoko and make tonight's show a brilliant success. He'd really wanted to invite Shinichi, but that would have to come later. Again, after they figured out how to really "meet for the first time". It would probably surprise people to find out just how many times two people could meet for the first time. In his own estimations, he and Shinichi had already done it four times: there was the literal first encounter at the clock tower, the first time they met as KID and Conan on the hotel roof which was also the first time they'd spoken, the first time they met after Shinichi was his correct age again, and the other night when he had finally introduced himself as Kuroba Kaito.

Hakuba's accusation had, however, just given him an idea.

"What are you two talking about?" Aoko asked before Kaito could speak.

The magician gave her a longsuffering look. "Blondie here is accusing me of kidnapping Kudo—you know, that detective he sometimes works with."

"What? Why?"

"Search me. I've never even met him."

Aoko's gaze turned expectantly to Hakuba. The blond squirmed under her look.

"I…" He started to say then stopped. "It was just, at the KID heist—"

"Is this about your theory that Kaito is KID again?" Aoko planted her hands on her hips, exasperated. "It's been years! Can't you two just let this go?"

The blond lowered his head. "Sorry." It was a very reluctantly mumbled apology, but it was enough for Aoko, who smiled.

Kaito rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel a bit smug. Okay, more than a bit. Aoko might be dating Hakuba, but at least she was still on his side about this. And it was most satisfying to see Hakuba getting scolded. Kaito flashed the detective a smirk and got a glare in return.

"If you'll just follow me, there's plenty more to see," Kaito declared, looping an arm over Aoko's shoulders and steering her past Hakuba.

-0-

When Shinichi saw the card in his mailbox, he couldn't help but smile. Taking it and the rose it had come with inside, he read over the elegantly written message. It was a riddle, of course.

He found himself tracing the caricature by the signature with his fingertip, a warm contentment blossoming inside him. That night had started to feel like a dream. On the days immediately following the incident, the rather prominent hickeys and a certain…soreness had been more than proof enough that it had been real, but the last day or so with everything just going on the way it always had, he'd found himself beginning to waver… At the time, he'd been sure the thief was sincere and that everything was going to be fine, but that moon-drenched night of secrets and passion was just too surreal.

But here was proof that he hadn't been dreaming. Feeling just a little giddy, he headed for his library on light steps. He had a riddle to solve.


End file.
